Special Ops training
by armygundamgirl
Summary: Two girls as they go through the Special Ops training, taught by none other than...The Gundam Pilots! But what's that in the beginning? Death at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!Another new story! I haven't forgotten my old ones, I swear! Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Megs, get the people out."_

"_I'm not leaving you!_

"_Dammit, get them out!"_

Special Ops Preventer trainee Kim Cattrall sat next to her best friend/partner/fellow trainee Megan Andrews as she lay deathly still on the hospital bed.

_Sweat poured down her forehead………_

"_Can't freak now…can't freak now…These minutes right now are the longest I have ever spent in my entire life…"_

Plastic tubes attached to needles stuck in her arm ran over her body and hooked into machines or nutrient bags.

_Megan strained against the arms holding her back._

"_You can't go in! It's too dangerous!"_

"_My best friend is in there! I'm not leaving her alone!"_

Her left arm was broken in three places, along with four of her ribs.

_Kim wiped the sweat from her forehead with her shirt sleeve. She listened to the calming voice of instructor Maxwell telling her how to dismantle the bomb. The timer was at 1:37, and he wouldn't be there for five minutes at least. That left a rushed phone class._

One leg was practically shattered, her head was wrapped in clean white gauze, covering the scars from her brain surgery, and more than 70 of her body was covered in burns.

_She breathed a sigh of relief as the timer on the bomb stopped, and Megan put a hand on her shoulder. And then she didn't know what happened._

All because Megan had used her body to protect her from the bombs explosion. She herself had not gotten out of the incident completely unscathed; she had scratches and some mild burns, plus a bullet had grazed her shoulder at some point. But she should have been the one lying in the bed, tubes running in and out of her. Instead, her friend was lying there, the doctors unsure if she would ever wake up. She sat there, still a little stunned from what had happened, and held one of Megan's hands in her bandaged one.

"C'mon sis. You gotta wake up." She whispered. "You wouldn't want my life to get boring now, would you?"

About 2 months earlier

Kim was sitting at her cubicle, typing up a report on a drug bust that she and her partner had just finished breaking up. They had interviewed the witnesses, got a few confessions, collected and logged the evidence, and now all that was left was the thrice dammed report that had to be done perfectly or there would be hell to pay. Her partner Megan plopped herself down at her desk across from Kim's and watched her old friend.

"You work to hard." The red head finally said.

"I have to since you're no good at paperwork. Not only do I have my side to type up, but I have to proof ready ours. Where is it by the way?" Megan slapped it down in front of her.

"I got James to proof read it this time. He's been at a lull since they won't let him back on street work yet and was bored enough to do the honors." Kim hit the key board one last time, then the print button and watched as her report slip out of the printer.

"Then that means that we are done for today. Joe's for dinner?" Megan just looked at her, a sugary sweet, innocent smile on her face. Kim was immediately suspicious. "All right, what are you up to?" Megan batted her eyes innocently.

"Who says that I'm up to anything?" Kim just gave her a _look_ that said 'because I know you to well, that's why.' "Oh, all right all right. I just wanted to know if you've thought anymore about taking the Special Ops test." Kim put their reports in a manila folder and handed it to the mail clerk as he passed by.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it."

"And?"

"And it's a big decision."

"C'mon! You'd be great at it!"

"Maybe. But that's a huge commitment. Something like that is a lifetime commitment, or at the very least several years worth. If I'm going to sign up for something like that then I need to be sure that I want to make that commitment."

"You could at least take the test with me. There's no guarantee that you'd pass."

"First you say that I'd be great at it, then you say that I might not pass the test? Make up your mind!" Megan simply ignored her comment and continued on.

"Besides, if we do pass the test then we get to be trained by the Gundam pilots! They're gorgeous!"

"You do know that you probably don't stand a chance with any of them, right?"

"A girl can still drool."

"And you do know that two of them are standing in the doorway, right?" Megan, eeped, jumped around and then hid in Kim's cubicle when she saw Heero and Duo talking with their Lieutenant, and showing no signs that they had heard anything the girls had said. Though that didn't mean that they hadn't, everyone had heard the stories about their 'super human abilities.' Kim couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reaction.

"How the hell do you _do _that? You haven't even faced the door for the last half an hour!" Kim shrugged.

"I'm fifth generation law enforcement, it's in my blood."

"It's still creepy, and furthers my point that you would do good in Special Ops."

"Just because I'm good at something doesn't mean that I _have_ to do it." They left the office (through a side door so Megan could avoid the former Gundam pilots) still talking and joking back and forth. But even though they had avoided any close physical contact with them, they did not escape the watchful eyes of one Perfect Soldier. He turned back to Lieutenant Jacobs after the girls had left the office. He nodded in their direction.

"What are those two like?" He asked.

"Who, Cattrall and Andrews? They're my best. Andrews has been trying to get Cattrall to sign up for Special Ops for a few weeks now."

"Do you think they could handle the job?"

"Definitely. They may act ditzy, especially Andrews, but they take their job seriously. And if they do pass the Special Ops test they'll take that job even more seriously."

"Doesn't really sound like Cattrall really wants to take the test." Duo said.

"Trust me, she wants to. She just likes to think things over thoroughly before she decides anything, especially something that could end up being a career. Did you know they're the only ones to have no unsolved cases in this department? They're wasted here, but I'd sure hate to lose them."

"Even to us?" Duo said with a smile, which Jacob returned.

"Even to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go intervene in an interrogation before things get out of hand." They heard a chair crash in to a wall in the interrogation room.

"Things aren't already out of hand?" Heero asked.

"Oh no, trust me, this is just a warm-up. Don't take away to many of my people, ok? I still have a job to do." He waved good naturedly to them as he trotted off, the destructive sounds from the interrogation room growing louder and then silencing as the door opened and closed.

"So what do you think of them? Good or bad?" Duo asked as they headed to their own offices.

"I can't say yet. Observing a conversation like that one isn't enough to make an informed opinion. But their records look all right." Duo gasped in pretend astonishment.

"Oh my lord! Did I just hear right? The Great and Terrible Perfect Soldier says that someone's records are 'all right'? This is a monumental moment! Heero gave a compliment!" Heero just gave him a withering look as he continued to pretend to have seizures.

8

"_It's unlikely that she'll ever wake up. There's just to much brain damage."_

"_It's amazing that she even survived at all. She took the full force of that blast protecting Kim."_

"_Any idea what happened? I thought the bomb had been disarmed."_

"_There was a trick fuse hidden in one of the wires. When it was cut…well, you know what happened."_

"_How's Kim taking it?"_

"_Hasn't said a word since giving her report."_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next up: Training! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update, but I got stuck for a while and the my computer decided not to cooperate.

Standard disclaimers. And a thought: Since none of us own Gundam Wing, and we all know that we don't own it, do we really have toput it in standard disclaimers? Also, if we _did_ own it, why would we be writing fanfiction for it?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Here she was. Goddamn if she wasn't about to shit her pants. Megan to by the looks of it, though only Kim knew that. To everyone else they were cool as cucumbers. And Megan had been so excited last night that she almost couldn't sleep. Now they were both about to shit their pants, and the instructors hadn't even shown up yet. Can you guess where the two girls were? That's right, Kim had decided that she would take the test with Megan, they both passed it, and now they were waiting for training to begin. There were about fifty of them here, most of them Kim knew and some that she didn't. She was disappointed to see that Calvin, a guy she had gone to high school with who was just a big bully in her opinion and experience with him, had made it through the written exam. Which meant that he was smarter than he looked, but Kim had a feeling that he just wanted to push people around. Unless he had changed since high school, which wasn't likely from the office scuttle butt that she'd heard on him. Then again, if it hadn't been for the fact that Megan openly drooled at every hot guy in the world, office scuttle butt would have had the two of them as lesbian lovers. They'd both nearly fallen down laughing when they heard that one.

The door to the gym opened, and everyone who had relaxed their stance while waiting snapped up, standing so ramrod straight that Kim was tempted to remind them not to lock their knees. That would totally suck if someone fainted on the first day.

Their instructors filed in, all wearing standard issue training clothes that somehow, on them, looked far different than what the trainees were wearing, though the only actual difference were the bands around their arms that showed their rank. They stared at the trainees for about thirty seconds before Captain Barton stepped forward.

"I hope that none of you are locking your knees while standing so straight." He said. Kim had to physically restrain herself from staring in shock at him. That was just too weird that he said exactly what she had been thinking. She had a feeling that people had fainted in the past. No one fainted today though, and she only felt a few people nearby her slightly bend their knees. "Your training will consist of Physical Training, Weapons handling and Recognition, Use of Explosives and Disarmament, Stealth and Infiltration, Repair and Maintenance of all vehicles used by the Preventers, Computers, Strategics, and Advanced First Aid. And for those of you that show an interest and talent, Undercover Training." Here he paused, and looked at each of them. When he spoke again, his voice was gentle, yet firm, and his eyes had taken on a hard sheen. "You will be pushed beyond your limits. You will feel humiliated at times. I am telling you right now that you had better swallow your pride or you won't make it through this course. We are not here to hold hands, we are here to train operatives to save lives. And you will be saving lives. If you can't handle the thought of having someone's life in your hands, then leave now." No one left, though Kaitlyn looked like she was seriously considering it. Kim had seen her pale a little at the mention of the First Aid class, and she wondered if it was more than the girl might be able to handle. Trowa took a step back, and Heero stepped forward.

"You will have Physical Training with all of us, but for the most part it will be run by Captain Chang and myself. Weapons will be led by Captain Maxwell, as will Use of Explosives and disarmament. Stealth and Infiltration will be a combined class taught by Captains Barton and Maxwell. Maintenance of vehicles and Strategics will be taught by Captain Winner, Computers will be taught by myself, and you will receive the Medical training from Sally Po, who could not be here today. You all know her though, since she gave you your physical when you first joined the Preventers. She will be giving you another physical next week as well, for we have different standards."

"Different standards my ass." The guy behind Kim mumbled. "They just want to tell us what to do." Kim kept her face carefully neutral as their instructors all focused their attention on him, and in her mind Kim was chanting 'Idiot, idiot, idiot!'.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Renshaw?" Winner asked. Renshaw paled considerably at the deadly tone coming from the normally angelic looking person.

"Ah, no sir."

"Then why did you say anything at all?"

"I didn't say anything sir."

"Then why did I hear words coming out of your mouth?"

"You didn't sir." Winner raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't? Then are you calling me a liar?" Renshaw was thoroughly flustered by now, and desperately trying to find a way to save himself.

"Yes sir! I mean no sir! I mean…"

"What do you mean Mr. Renshaw? Never mind. Perhaps Ms. Cattrall can help you remember what you said. Did you hear what he said Ms. Cattrall?"

"Yes sir." Kim answered, somehow managing to keep her voice from cracking.

"Please tell Mr. Renshaw what he said."

"Sir, he said 'Different standards my ass. They just want to tell us what to do.'"

"I see. Mr. Renshaw, please leave." The guy looked like he was about to retaliate and challenge Winner, but one look from the other instructors and he clammed up. He settled for storming out of the gym and slamming the door behind him. Kim almost felt a little sorry for him, she knew how much he had wanted to join the Special Ops; but then she remembered how much of a jerk he had been on her few encounters with him and all that sorry flew out the window. Winner went back to simply observing them, and Captain Yuy picked up as though nothing had happened.

"For the first two weeks you will train as a group. After that, should you still be here, you will be separated into the sections that we decide you will do the best in. Do not forget that this is a two-month course, and at any time we can kick you out. Our decisions are final, and not open to discussion. If you can't make it through this, you will be returned to the section that you were working in before. I will now turn you over to Captain Chang, who will begin your training." Heero stepped back, and Chang stepped forward. Kim could feel everyone there sweat drop at the look in his eyes. Including herself.

"Oh boy. We're in for it." Megan mumbled.

"It was your idea to join." Kim mumbled back. If any of their instructors had heard this little exchange, they chose not to comment.

"Let's start with some running."

888

That night after they had finished training all of the trainees practically collapsed on the benches or the floor in the locker room. Of the fifty that had showed up at the gym that morning, five had been kicked out already. Renshaw had been the first one, and of the other four two had given attitude, and the other two had passed out from the exertion. Sally had done a blood test and declared them unfit for duty, but they hadn't been told exactly what was going on.

"Hey Kim." Megan said. Kim gave a non-committal 'hmmmm?' as she leaned against the locker with her eyes closed. "Remember that time in high school when Sensei mopped the floor with us?"

"I used selective amnesia for that day."

"I think today was worse."

"All I know is that it hurts, and I want to slip into a hot bath when I get home."

"Still want to go to Joe's Diner for dinner tonight?"

"If I can get there without the aid of a wheelchair."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

1-800-please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long time in updating, but I wanted to make sure that I had this right before I posted. Please enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kim stared at the black and white board with its black and white pieces. The class was quiet, as everyone else was involved in their own chess match. Captain Winner sat at the front of the classroom, simply observing everyone in that quiet, gentle way of his. It still confused her as to why they were playing a game during Strategics class, but Captain Winner had said that chess was a thinking game, and it would give him an idea of who had natural talent for strategies. So far she'd gotten the pants beaten off of her by three different people, and was currently getting whupped by Richardson, a very nice guy who looked like he would end up in Captain Winner's advanced Strategies class.

Captain Winner slipped gracefully off his desk and walked over to her game, where he watched her make a hesitant move, which Richardson quickly countered, leaving her to stare at the board some more. Richardson smiled gently.

"Check." He said. Kim crossed her eyes at him briefly before trying to decide how to get out of this predicament. She moved her pawn to block his piece, which he easily captured with another. She growled low in her throat at her own frustration.

"Not much for chess, are you, Ms. Cattrall?" Captain Winner asked as she moved her hand towards a piece and then stopped, changing her mind.

"Not really sir."

"But your record shows several well thought out and executed strategies for capturing criminals." Kim moved her next piece and then glared at Richardson when he captured it just as quickly as all the others. He just smiled sweetly at her.

"All my partners' ideas. I could carry out anything that she thought up, even understand most of it, but I could never think them up." Richardson captured her last piece and looked up at her.

"Check mate." He said. Kim sighed and knocked her King over, admitting her defeat. Captain Winner moved on to the next group, tossing a 'good job Mr. Richardson' over her shoulder. He tried not to look too pleased with the compliment as those that had heard it looked over jealously. He patted her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry about it Cattrall, I was Chess Club Champion four years in a row in High School, then two years in college."

"I don't feel bad, I know that I don't have the head for strategies of any kind. Even when Megan and I pulled pranks at school she would be the one to come up with how we would pull them off. I'm not worried about it." They both started to put the game away, as class was nearing the end and Captain Winner was telling everyone to finish up their games.

"You just need to play more aggressively, that's all. You've got the moves in your head, you just need to allow yourself to play them. I've seen you fight in Martial Arts practice; you've got it all in you, you just have to let it out." Kim rolled her eyes.

"That is a lot easier said than done." Megan bounded over after Captain Winner excused the class to go to lunch, and sat down in the chair opposite Kim as she collected her things.

"So how'd you do?" Megan asked. Kim rolled her eyes as she stood up and they started walking to the cafeteria.

"How do you think I did? You know that I don't have the head for strategies."

"Sure you do! You just have to let it out." Kim let out an exacerbated sigh.

"I really wish that people would stop telling me that, it's getting annoying."

"Kim! Megan! Wait up!" The two of them turned around at the sound of their names and saw Kaitlyn Stinwell doing her best to make it through the crowd to them.

"What's up Kate?" Megan asked. Kaitlyn slowed, not breathing hard in the slightest, though her shock of red hair gave a few final sways before settling down. The three of them had gone through the Preventers Academy together, and while they had ended up in different fields had remained friends.

"Wondering what you two were doing for lunch." Kaitlyn said.

"Just heading for the cafeteria. Wanna join us?"

"Sure. Hey, how are you two doing with your psyche test that Captain Yuy gave us?" The test that she was referring to was an even more detailed on than the one that they had been given when they had first entered, and had to take every year. They could understand why most of the questions were there, but there were some that just didn't fit. Like, describe your most normal memory, or what do you see when you look at the stars. Kim and Megan shrugged.

"I've got most of it finished, there's just a few questions left." Kim said.

"Like that one about what you see when you look at the stars?" They entered the cafeteria and got in the line, which at the moment wasn't to long.

"Actually, I finished that one almost immediately. What about you Megs?" They each selected their food and paid for it, then picked a table and sat down.

"Still working on it. What did you put down?"

"That when I look at the stars I stare in wonderment at the vastness of the universe and realize how small and insignificant we are, and yet then I wonder if we aren't all that unsignificant; that maybe there's a greater plan out there for us and we just have to get to the point where we can understand that purpose and then maybe we can move on. I see lights that are billions of years old and yet still shining, and it gives me hope that that people I've lost might still be shinning in some way." Megan and Kaitlyn stared at her, and she innocently looked back. "What? They told us to be honest, so I was."

"You are the biggest dreamer I have ever met." Kaitlyn said. "Why are you here instead of writing books?" Kim shrugged.

"Who says that I'm not? I wanted to help people and this seemed like a good way to do it."

"Or you just wanted too uphold the family tradition." Megan said, poking her jell-o experimentally. Kim rolled her eyes.

"If I'd wanted to do that I would have joined the police force back home and been stuck there. I wanted something a bit different out of life."

"Well," Kaitlyn said as she to poked what was supposed to be a nutritious lunch "Cafeteria food is the same no matter where you go so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Which is why I get the salad, it's about the only thing that can't be messed up no matter where you go." Kim said and opened her salad container to find wilted lettuce, close to rotting fruit, and cheese that smelled like it had been out of the fridge to long. The three of them looked at each other.

"You were saying?" Megan said before all three of them burst into giggles.

"Well, I bought it, so I'm going to eat it." Kim said and began to eat, pretending to choke down each mouthful.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hello to my faithful readers! I would like to thank you all right now for reading my story, and double thanks to those who reviewed, all eight of you, much _much_ appreciated. Please tell me what you think and I always welcome story ides, thoughts on characters, or any such things.


	4. Chapter 4

3 reviews! Thanks much! And I never give up on my stories, never! They might sit there for several years though, and occasionally I'll combine them with other stories, so they live on in some form, but I never give up on them! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! (okay, you can say it, I'm crazy). Sorry that it took so long for me to update.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kim sat by Megan's bed, not really focused on anything. She continued to hold her friends hand, as she had done from the minute that she'd been allowed to see her partner. It was limp and cold, lifeless almost. She listened to the steady hum of the machines that monitored her vitals, the staccato whisk of the machine that was helping her breathe. She was supposed to be resting in her own bed, but she insisted on sitting with her friend, and the nurses had wisely not pushed the subject.

She jumped a little when a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she looked up to find Quatre standing over her.

"Have the doctors been in here yet?" He asked. Kim nodded.

"They don't expect her to wake up, and then they gave me the 'we must always have hope' speech." She said dryly.

"You should." Kim laughed bitterly, and the first signs of tears appeared in her eyes.

"Hope? Hope for what? That she'll wake up? That she can hear me? That one of these days I'll stop losing the people I care about?"

"For anything. Without hope, people can't survive. Heero told me that once." Kim shut her eyes tight as the tears started to roll down her face, and spoke through clenched teeth.

"How the hell are you supposed to keep going when everything you have keeps getting ripped away from you?"

"One day at a time. If you want, you can take this upcoming week off."

"I won't be able to finish the training if I do that."

"We'll hold a spot for you for the next round of Special Ops training." He left as she continued to cry silently, and eventually she put her head down on the hospital bed and fell asleep.

888

It had been raining for three days straight, and was expected to go for at least another two. The weather people said that they had no idea why it was raining so much, that it couldn't be explained. But fifteen year old Kim knew that it was raining for two reasons: Relena Dorlain had become Romefellor's chief Representative; and her older brother had just been killed in a shootout with a drug lord that didn't want to go to jail. Which was where he was right now, though that was small comfort to the girl who had just lost her much loved older brother.

She stood in the rain, hands in her jean pockets and thoroughly soaked to the bone. She wasn't crying herself, she was letting the rain do it for her this time. She'd already cried enough tears to last a lifetime when her mother had been killed by a drunk driver two years ago. She just didn't have the energy.

She blinked in surprise when the rain was shielded from her, and lifted her head to see Megan standing there, holding an umbrella over her head.

"Figured you'd be here."

"Whatever." Megan tugged on her arm.

"C'mon, we've got that competition this weekend. You don't want to miss it cause you caught a cold." A silent, subtle reminder from her best friend that life goes on. Against protests from her aching heart Kim let Megan pull her out of the rain.

888

It was Friday night, the end of their sixth week of Special Ops training and Kim and Megan were looking forward to nothing more than dinner at Joe's Diner and then sleeping for the next month. Which, unfortunately, would only last until Monday when they had to get up early again to start their seventh week.

They pushed the door open to the Diner, talking and laughing with each other and saying hello to the waitresses. They sat at the bar as usual, and Molly came over to take their order.

"Hey you two, what'll it be? The usual?" She asked. Both of them nodded, and Molly wrote on her pad 'the usual for the crazies', making both girls laugh.

"How's the baby Mol? Crawling around yet?" Megan asked as Molly placed their sodas in front of them.

"Just started. She is moving around so much that I don't need to go to the gym for a workout."

"My mom used to say that if you really wanted to stay in shape all you had to do was play with kids. Where they get all that energy is beyond me." Kim said.

"Well, where do you two get all your energy? You must have oodles of it to have made it this far."

"Simple. We never grew up."

"That I believe."

"Hey, can we get some service over here?" A loud voice demanded. Kim and Megan turned around to see a group of teenagers sitting in a booth and being loud and, well, young. Molly blew out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah yeah, hold you horses." She walked over to take their orders, and Megan turned to Kim.

"Ah, to be young again." She said.

"I thought you said that we never grew up."

"Never growing up and being young are two different things."

"To true." Molly came back with the kids orders and placed the paper on the little hook, then turned to them.

"Can you two go look in the booth next to the kids?" She asked quietly. Both girls were surprised to hear the seriousness in her voice.

"What's up Molly?" Megan asked.

"Please, just go look." Kim and Megan looked at each other and shrugged, then got off their stools and looked in the booth.

Kim stared at the package that had been left by the kid who had sat in this booth, who was no older than 18, if that. Wrapped in plain brown paper, taped on the sides like a birthday present, with the words 'this is a bomb' written in black sharpie pen. She felt Megan go still as she also read those words, and their eyes met. Hers were steady, strong, what she had come to count on over the years. But there was also fear. This was something that they had been training for, the special handling of terrorist cases. But they weren't finished with their training, they were only halfway through their Explosives and Disarmaments class, could they do this? If they didn't, people would die. There was a family in the corner, a mom and dad and three kids on their way to grandmothers house for a visit; the group of teenagers grabbing a cheap dinner before heading to a movie, they'd been laughing loudly and enjoying their youth; and Molly had a new baby waiting at home.

All of this Kim could see running through Megan's eyes, and she knew that the same emotions were running through hers. But there was only one thing to do, and Kim wasn't going to let Megan protect her this time. She would do this.

Slowly, still looking straight into Megan's eyes, she pulled out her phone and flipped it open, hitting the speed dial number that would connect her with their instructors. She spoke to her friend while she waited for one of them to pick up.

"Megs, get the people out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!" She hissed in return

"Dammit, get them out!" Kim hissed back. Megan was taken by surprise by the tone of her friend's voice, having heard it only a few times before when Kim was interrogating someone. It was a voice that held no room for argument. Instructor Maxwell picked up the phone, and she immediately began to fill him in on what was happening while Megan moved the people out of the diner.

Sweat poured down her forehead………

"Can't freak now…can't freak now…These minutes right now are the longest I have ever spent in my entire life…"

"_You're doing fine Kim, just go slow and describe to me what you see. I'll walk you through it."_

Kim wiped the sweat from her forehead with her shirt sleeve. She listened to the calming voice of instructor Maxwell telling her how to dismantle the bomb. The timer was at 1:37, and he wouldn't be there for five minutes at least. That left a rushed phone class. She could hear the sirens outside, and the confusion that came with this sort of attack, but she did her best to blot out everything except for Instructor Maxwell's voice. Outside, Megan strained against the arms holding her back.

"You can't go in! It's too dangerous!" Molly shouted as she and a local police officer tried to hold her back.

"My best friend is in there! I'm not leaving her alone!" She broke free of their hold and raced inside, standing behind her friend, barely breathing for fear of breaking the spell that she seemed to be in. She breathed a sigh of relief as the timer on the bomb stopped, and Megan put a hand on her shoulder. And then she didn't know what happened. All she knew was that Megan was covering her, and time seemed to freeze.

"You have to let go of this moment sis." Megan said as she stood up fully. Kim balled her hands into fists.

"You're the one constant in my life, I don't want to lose you." Megan placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes.

"You're not going to lose me, I'll always be there with you, just like your family is always with you. But you have to move on with your life, and you can't do that if you hold on to me. Let me go. For your own sake." She took her hands off of Kim's shoulders and began to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and if you think that you're going to cop out of training because I'm not there anymore then forget it. Cause if you do that I'll come back and kick your ass." She and the memory then disappeared, and Kim awoke to hear the heart monitor flatlining. Doctors and nurses began to rush in, and begin resuscitation, but Kim stopped them.

"Don't." She said. "Let her be."

"But there's still a chance that she'll wake up!" One of the doctors protested.

"No. There isn't."

"But…"

"She isn't going to wake up dammit, so just let her die!"

8

That following Monday all five of the instructors walked into the Gym for their weekly group training and were surprised to see Kim Cattrall waiting with all the others. They didn't say anything then, but near the end of the session Quatre pulled her aside.

"I thought that I gave you the week off." He said sternly but gently.

"You did sir."

"Then why are you here? None of us would have blamed you if you had taken the time."

"If I had quit now then I would likely never come back. I have been known to be thorough, slow, and a pain in the ass; but never a quitter. I started this, I enjoy it, and I'm going to finish it." Quatre looked her straight in the eye, and she stood her ground. He saw someone who had lost plenty in her life, and needed something to hang onto. The previous thing that she had, her partner, was gone, and all she had left was this. He knew that what she had said was true, that if she left now she wouldn't come back. And she wasn't just talking about the Special Ops training, she meant the Preventers in general. After about a minute, he nodded.

"We're not going to go easy on you because of what happened." A mischievous smile ghosted Kim's lips, letting him know that the old Kim was still in there.

"When have you ever?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

WHOO-HOO! FINISHED! She might show up in other stories, but that is it for this one! Thank you to all who have read, I do appreciate it, and I would like to know your opinions on this last chapter. It didn't turn out quite like I had wanted, but I figured that it had been long enough since I updated and you all deserved one. Don't worry, I am still working on my other stories, they're just at a lull. Thanks much again!


End file.
